Timmy Turner
Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner is the main character of the show, who has two fairy parents, Cosmo and Wanda, and a fairy brother, Poof. He remains 10 throughout almost the entire series, although he is soon to turn 11. In Wishology is 12. Background Timmy Turner is the main character of the show The Fairly Odd Parents. He originally had two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, but since Poof was added, he now has three and now instead of Cosmo and Wanda being his fairy godparents, and Poof being his godbrother, they are now his fairy family. Timmy sometimes likes to make extreme wishes. His favorite super hero is the Crimson Chin, and likes to read the Crimson Chin comic books. Timmy also sometimes breaks Da Rules, but tricks Jorgen into giving him back his fairy godparents. His birthday is March 21. Early Life When Timmy's parents first had him, they thought he was going to be a girl, so they brought him girly things. This explains why Timmy wears a pink shirt and a pink hat. As Timmy grew older, his dad recorded everything that he did everyday, and put it all on tape so they could watch it later. When he turned 8, Timmy's parents told a lie that made Timmy get stuck with the evil babysitter Vicky. With the help of his lucky magic 9 ball, Timmy received Cosmo and Wanda as fairy godparents who are now his fairy family, who helped Timmy throughout his life with Vicky. Even if they broke Da Rules, they stayed together happily. Timmy's birthday is, in fact, the day after that of celebrity Chip Skylark. At School At school, Timmy is considered a "loser", along with his friends, and tries to become a popular kid so he can hang with his crush, Trixie Tang. Unfortunately, when he wishes to be cool, it results in some kind of scrape that Timmy eventually gets himself out of, nearly losing his fairies in the process. Timmy sometimes makes wishes to impress Trixie. In "Movie Magic", he made a real-life movie instead of entering the movie with his friends in it to the Dimmsdale Film Festival, trying to win to impress Trixie. But he decided to go with the original movie to keep his friends. He failed to win Trixie over, but did not give up. Timmy has two best friends: Chester McBadbat and A.J., and two back-up friends: Sanjay and Elmer. Denzel Crocker is a teacher at Timmy's school who believes in fairies and follows Timmy around, trying to show the world Timmy's fairies and proving that fairies DO exist. In Abra-Catastrophe!, his instinct proved successful, but when Timmy got his fairies back, he wished that everyone had forgotten that he had fairies, so Crocker went back to being considered "Crazy Guy." Crocker also has a knack for giving Timmy F's, Timmy's common grade. Future Life It has been confirmed that in the future for 20 years Timmy will have two children, Tommy and Tammy. At age 18, Timmy will forget that he ever had fairies, meaning that he still has 8 years with Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof. Weaknesses Timmy's weaknesses are feet, oranges, man eggs, clowns, and education or learning. Most of Timmy's weaknesses might have been brought over when Cartoon Network created The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy's character Billy, who fears the same things as Timmy. Appearances *All Episodes Timmy has made other appearances in: *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour 1, 2, and 3 *Nicktoons Unite! *Attack of the Toybots *Battle for Volcano Island Trivia *Tara Strong, who voices Timmy, also voices Poof, Timmy's fairy godbrother. *He has a short attention span. *According to Cosmo, the only time you see the words "Timmy" and "polite" in the same sentence is if "isn't" is between them. * He seems to say "What can possibly go wrong?" more in the episodes if you listen. * Also according to Cosmo he never reads the fine print of contracts. * Timmy's voice was originally voiced by Mary Kay Bergman. Quotes *'Timmy': "Why was he screaming?" Crocker: "Because he was wrong and he got an F, like you!" *'Timmy': "What could possibly go wrong?" *'Timmy': "You're Kidding Me?" *'Timmy': I better hope Cosmo and Wanda are having fun. Photos Image:Timmy_turner.jpg| Timmy with pleading eyes Image:Timantha.gif| Timmy as Timantha Image:NegaTimmy.jpg| Timmy as Nega Timmy Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male